


If The World Was Ending

by spaceprincessem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Get Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Derek swallowed the lump in his throat. “If the world was ending,” he started, eyes fluttering open to meet Stiles’ doe brown ones, “I would find you and tell you-”He broke off, biting down on his tongue hard. He felt Stiles’ fingers trace over cheeks, thumb brushing softly against his bottom lip.“And if the world wasn’t ending?” Stiles asked, voice barely above a whisper.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 299





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of has two inspirations. The first is from the song "If the World Was Ending" by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels and the second (less of an inspiration and more of a time setting?) is it's kind of set when everyone thought the "world was ending" in 2012 if you all remember those days haha. So that's where the idea of the "end of the world" party comes from.

_If the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?_

_Right?_

Derek inhaled deeply, the cool air a refreshing welcome from the scents of sweat and teenage arousal, the thumping music fading behind the large windows flashing in neon colors. The small sliver of moon poked out from behind grey, winter clouds, a chill clinging to the gentle breeze, ruffling his hair. He knew coming was a bad idea. He could have been at home, safely tucked into his couch with a book in hand, far away from things that brought up feelings he had been so desperately trying to hide. He swallowed hard, clenching and unclenching his fist as he tried to stay calm. It was bound to happen at some point, right? The world would have eventually caught up to what Derek had known all along. Still, it didn’t make it hurt any less.

Honestly, it had started out just fine. Derek wasn’t one to go to big parties, but his pack had convinced him otherwise. It was the “end of the world” after all. Derek snorted at that thought. He highly doubted the world was _actually_ going to end tomorrow, but they did live very dangerous lives. While the world would still spin on their chances of escaping Beacon Hills in one piece seemed to grow smaller with every new thing the Nemoton pulled into their lovely little town. Might as well party like it was the last night of their lives anyway. Derek hadn’t been surprised to see almost the entire school and then some packed into the abandoned warehouse turned rave club extraordinaire, but when Lydia Martin and Danny Mahealani threw a party, well, who could miss out on that? 

Derek couldn’t help, but smile seeing his betas looking so young, so carefree. They had carried the weight of the world on their shoulders, and tonight they could just be normal, even if it were only for a few hours. While he had opted out on the blacklight paint the pack had somehow roped him onto the dancefloor for a few songs. He could practically feel Erica and Lydia’s smirks as they all, but made sure he was firmly pressed against Stiles most of the night. He hated how comfortable his hands felt placed on Stiles’ waist, like they belonged there, fingers curving around the belt loops to pull him closer. There was a glint in those amber eyes that made Derek’s heart race, a fire burning in the base of his spine.

He’d known for a while how he felt about Stiles. It was inevitably, really. Ever since Stiles had held him up in the swimming pool for well over two hours, not even letting go when it meant that he would drown too, Derek had felt _something_. It was like a small gnawing in his chest, that twisted and coiled when he was around the boy. Over time it grew, spreading like a warmth Derek hadn’t felt in a very long time. He had tried to deny it. Fight it. But Stiles was stubborn, and he somehow pushed back until he was lodged into Derek’s heart forever. Still, it always seemed like an impossibility, something that could never be. Derek wasn’t one to deserve people like Stiles. Least of all be loved by him. 

Not after the things he had done. The people he thought he’d love and the betrayal or heartbreak that always seemed to follow. There were things you could grow stronger from, come out the other side wiser. Loving Stiles, irrevocably and unconditionally, was a storm Derek knew he couldn’t weather. If he lost Stiles….

Well, it would be the end of _his_ world. 

Loving Stiles from afar was much safer, but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone else loved him too. Stiles had grown into himself over the years. He was no longer the long limbed and gangly boy with the buzz cut. He had defined muscles, broad shoulders, messy brown hair, more sure in his movements. His doe brown eyes fanned by long, dark lashes had always been beautiful, but now more people were starting to take notice. He had only slipped away for a few moments to grab some drinks when he spotted them across the way. A girl with dark hair and hungry eyes leaning into Stiles’ space, hand placed against his arm. Stiles was laughing at something she said, head tossed back in a way that made him all the more lovely to look at. It was unfair for a complete stranger to make Stiles laugh in that way and when she motioned to the dance floor and he followed it was more than Derek could bear.

Of course, if he had just made a move or told Stiles how he felt then he could have the boy wrapped in his arms like he so desperately wanted. But, that wasn’t part of the plan. That wasn’t loving Stiles from afar. It was always safer holding people at arm’s length, never fully letting them in. Lonely, sure, but safe. Or so that’s what Derek told himself anyway.

“Hey, Sourwolf,” Stiles said brightly, his eyes lighting up as he caught sight of Derek standing out in the cold, “I wondered where you went.”

“Just needed a second to breathe.” Derek replied, ignoring the dull ache in his chest.

“There are a lot of people in there.” Stiles agreed as he moved into Derek’s space, shoulders touching. “But, end of the world and all.” He finished, giving Derek a wry smile.

Derek just rolled his eyes, “The world isn’t going to end tomorrow, Stiles.”

Stiles only grinned in response as he nudged Derek’s side with his elbow. “But if the world was ending tomorrow what would you really be doing?”

Derek swallowed, grey-green eyes snapping towards the ground. He knew Stiles wasn’t a werewolf and therefore couldn’t hear his heart threatening to burst from his chest, but Stiles knew him better than anyone. He could tell when Derek was lying all on his own.

“Not this.” He finally admitted honestly. He dared look up, catching a thoughtful look pass across Stiles’ face.

“As much fun as this has been, I don’t think I would be here either.” Stiles said after a moment, his face softening.

“What would you be doing?” Derek asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Stiles moved closer, his chest pressed against Derek’s, head tilted up so their nose brushed against each other. Derek felt his breath hitch in his throat, eyes darting down to Stiles’ parted and waiting lips. The boy was warm and Derek could smell hints of cinnamon, pine, and sunshine as Stiles brought one of his hands up to cup Derek’s cheek.

“If the world was ending I’d find you and I’d do this.” Stiles murmured before he closed the distance between their lips.

Derek hesitated for a moment before he completely melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around Stiles to pull him closer, closer, so much _closer_. That deep ache in his chest that had been building since the swimming pool all those years ago burned like wildfire, filling Derek with warmth, and hope, and life. Stiles’ mouth moved hot and hungry against him, trying to memorize every part of Derek like the world really was going to end any moment now. Derek responded in kind, kissing harder, deeper, with a passion he thought he’d lost years ago. He pushed Stiles against the nearest wall, Stiles only laughing against his lips, making his heart flip.

Maybe he could have Stiles the way he wanted. Maybe he didn’t have to love him from afar. He could be Derek’s and Derek could be his. Maybe they could survive everything this hell town threw at them and they could weather the storm, together. Maybe Stiles could be his forever. Because if the world was ending this was exactly where Derek wanted to be.

But, the world wasn’t ending tomorrow.

Derek jerked back, a little breathless and terrified. Stiles stumbled forward, confusion and hurt evident in his wide, amber eyes.

“Derek-”

“Don’t.” Derek said, holding up a hand to stop Stiles from coming closer.

“I don’t understand.” His voice was soft, broken as tears slipped from his eyes. “Derek, _please_ …”

“It’s not-” Derek started, squeezing his eyes shut, fingers pulling at his hair, “we can’t be _this_.”

“Why not?” Stiles shot back, and Derek could feel his anger, crashing like waves against the cliffside.

“Because, Stiles,” Derek snarled, eyes flashing as he rounded on him, “the world isn’t ending tomorrow.”

_Because I don’t want to have you, all of you, and lose you completely. I don’t want to break the only thing that has saved me. I don’t want to hurt you. Because I’m terrified of how much I love you. How much you mean to me. Because if tomorrow came and you realized you didn’t want me I would die_.

It was all the things he wanted to say, because he wanted Stiles to understand, but those words never left his lips. Maybe they didn’t need to, because Stiles knew him. Fuck how did he know Derek so well?

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, “I’d love you even if the world wasn’t ending tomorrow.”

With that he turned away and Derek could hear the sob rip through his chest before he disappeared into the crowd. Derek stood there for a long while, wishing, more than anything the world would just fucking end before the sun could rise.

-

The world kept spinning. The sun rose. Birds chirped in the early morning. Frost pricked the corners of Derek’s windows. The world hadn’t ended, but god, it felt like it had. Stiles was there. 

_Right there in Derek’s arms_

And Derek just pushed him away, crawling to put miles between them, like it was his goddamn job. Because if there was no tomorrow then they had nothing left to lose. They could have been everything just for a moment, a stolen second, an intake of breath, a brush of lips meeting and never letting go. But, they would have tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. Too many possibilities, too many ways it could all go terribly wrong. 

And because Beacon Hills was that shit town the next danger appeared sooner rather than later. Forcing Stiles and Derek to collide much sooner than either of them wanted. It had only been two days since their kiss, but the pack was gathered around the table, listening to Lydia lay out a plan to stop some band of wendigos that had wandered in. Derek half expected Stiles not to show, but he should have known better than that. Stiles was pack. He fought for them and cared about them, almost more than himself, and he wouldn’t let his friends go into danger without him. He wasn’t surprised to see Scott standing closer, more protective, against Stiles, occasionally glaring at Derek every now and then. Derek would have growled in response, but he knew he deserved it.

Derek kept his distance, knowing he had no right to even speak to Stiles. He had been the one to pull away, to say it wasn’t what he wanted, even though he did. He wanted it so fucking much. He couldn’t ignore the pain emanating from Stiles and Derek had to snap at his betas to take their position as they threw their alpha concerned looks, obviously picking up on his own shame and hurt feelings. It wasn’t until Stiles had done something heroically stupid that Derek broke whatever was holding them back from each other.

“Stiles!” Derek hissed desperately, shaking the unconscious boy, “Stiles!”

Erica had been down and before the wendigo had sunk its teeth into her Stiles had hit it with his bat, but he didn’t see the other from behind and he had been sent flying into the nearest tree. The wendigo had bit down on his wrist and Derek had ripped its throat out before he could feed. Stiles finally, thankfully, blinked his eyes open, confusion and pain evident in the amber orbs.

“Mm’fine.” Stiles mumbled, but his fingers were wrapping around Derek’s wrist, like they were searching for an anchor.

Derek closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Stiles for a moment. He loved this stupidly beautiful human so much. He sometimes wished Stiles wasn’t human, wasn’t so fragile. That’s always what made Derek so afraid every time he ran into danger. Any moment could be his last. But, he also never wanted Stiles to change. It was because he was human - this brave, smart, kind, human - that Derek had fallen so hard in the first place.

“Don’t.” Stiles whispered and Derek could feel tears brushing against his thumbs where they were resting gently on Stiles’ cheeks. “Don’t do this if you don’t mean it.”

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat. “If the world was ending,” he started, eyes fluttering open to meet Stiles’ doe brown ones, “I would find you and tell you-”

He broke off, biting down on his tongue hard. He felt Stiles’ fingers trace over cheeks, thumb brushing softly against his bottom lip.

“And if the world wasn’t ending?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“I’d love you anyway. Everyday. For the rest of my days.” Derek answered, a small smile on his face.

This time he leaned in, kissing Stiles without hesitation and without reservation. Stiles kissed back harder, hands wrapping around Derek’s neck, like he never intended to let the wolf go. How could Derek think he would have been okay loving Stiles from afar, being next to him, but never being with him? One day the world would end, and maybe for the two of them it was sooner rather than later, but right now they had each other.

And that, Derek thought, was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway this was a BITCH to write and I don't know why! I think I rewrote it like four times before I was somewhat happy with it. I really loved that song and I knew I wanted to do something angsty with it, but my god did I struggle. So, hopefully, you all enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading!


End file.
